


Sticking to the Facts

by LetsBeGay



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: F/F, Fem!Characters, Lesbian, welcome to nightvale - Freeform, wtnv - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsBeGay/pseuds/LetsBeGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carla is a scientist, she sticks to the facts. But it was very hard to not think the woman standing in front of her wasn't from a storybook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first works, but I thought I should share it!

Carla was a scientist. She believed in fact, not the work of fiction. But it was a challenge to not think the woman in front of her wasn’t from a storybook. She was incredibly tall with skin as pale as the moon. She had heavy tattoos in a deep purple ink crawling up her arms. They seemed to create tentacles and odd symbols. It should have been impossible but the woman’s eyes were the exact shade of purple as her tattoos, and Carla had no doubt that she wasn't wearing contacts. The woman pushed her short, yet thick, hair out her face revealing a lifelike purple eye ingrained on her forehead. Half her head was shaved, and the white locks on the other side fell over her right eye. Her face was nearly flawless, perfect symmetry. She wore tight purple pants with an even tighter white shirt, purple suspenders and tie included. She flashed a wicked grin at Carla, and held out a tattooed hand. “Cecil Baldwin, Voice of NightVale Community Radio Station”  
She stared, dumbstruck. What should I say? Do I try and fix my hair? Invite her in? “Um..hi Cecil, I’m Carla a...scientist…” She trailed off awkwardly. Thankfully Cecil didn’t seem to notice or care much. The tattooed women breezed past Carla and into the living room of the old house she was occupying. “There’s science stuff everywhere!” Cecil exclaimed. Carla blushed heavily at the mess, trailing behind the taller woman. “You like science?” She asked. Cecil turned around in a flash, her heavy eyes glinting with light. “Oh no! Too much knowledge and the Secret Police will be after me. No, I am the Voice of NightVale. I report what’s happening, and my dear Carla that is you!” Before Carla could even offer tea (or register being called dear), Cecil started firing questions.  
“Do you intend to harm NightVale?”  
“Any human experiments or mutations?”  
“You won’t spread lies about mountains existing will you?”  
“You won’t use pens, or break any laws?”  
“Will you accompany me to dinner tomorrow night?”  
Carla couldn’t understand half the questions she had been asked. Pens illegal? Human experiments? Lies about mountains! But the last one stumped her most off all. Dinner! The look of shock must have registered on her face as Cecil let out a small laugh and handed Carla a card with two numbers on it (1. The radio station, 2. Cecil’s home phone) and a big book with an eye, matching the odd woman’s own. “I have to interview the Waterfront on their new project, but I expect answers to all those before your press conference. It is my job to be ahead of the game. Goodbye sweet Carla!” The odd woman strutted out of Carla’s old home and promptly disappeared. “Waterfront? In a desert?”

***  
A few hours later Carla was still unpacking and contemplating the questions the woman had asked her. Was there a proper way to answer those preposterous questions? And did she want to have dinner with Cecil? If Carla stayed with the facts she would admit she thought more on that last on then any other one. But there were always some facts that got always got lost in research.  
Carla’s phone gave a ding, answering without a thought she was surprised to hear her lead scientist Roberta on the other line. She'd never talked much with Roberta, there was always something a little bit off in their conversations. “Oh hel-” She was cut off near immediately.  
“Are you listening to this? It’s fucking crazy! This town in insane, it’s practically out of a book!” The older woman’s voice was excited, but Carla was simply confused.  
“Listening to what? Roberta slow down a little.” Carla placed the box she was carrying down, in case she needed both hands for whatever came next.  
“The radio! There’s this lady on there, she’s the Voice of NightVale. She has this amazing voice, it’s all deep and soothing, sexy really and she’s doing the daily news. Turn on the fucking radio Carla!”  
“Okay! Okay I’m going!” Carla walked to her small kitchen were an old, but working, radio sat. She turned it on and didn’t even need to tune it as it snapped straight to the woman’s voice.  
Carla hadn’t noticed it earlier but it really was sexy. Her voice was deep and husky, sounding like it carried a million secrets. Carla leaned her forearms against the counter and listened close.  
“The Apache Tracker was at the scene, he’s the white guy who pretends to be a Native American and wears that ridiculous, cartoonish head dress, for those of you who don’t know. Anyways, he claimed that he could use the native gods to track the culprit that jerk! Now as many of you have heard there are some new scientist in town. They are lead by the beautiful Carla with her peeerrrfect hair and flawless skin.” - Carla blushed fiercely at that - “And I have all the information you need prior press conference...after the weather.” An indie song blasted through the radio and Carla sat in the kitchen staring at the little box. It seemed that she wouldn’t have anymore time to think about her answers to those odd questions. She dialed her phone quickly and began speaking.

***  
Cecil Baldwin sat near the mic, tugging the old phone cord. The lovely Carla had called and had fired off her answers like one of the mandatory machine guns for middle schoolers. A smile played on Cecil thick purple lips as the weather came to a stop.  
“Why hello listeners, we are back. On the case of the new scientist i have some interesting information that came from non-other than the peeeerfect Carla, who I fell in love with instantly. It seems her and her fellow scientist will not be putting any citizen at risk with human experiments. They will bring no harm and will not break any laws. Carla stated that “mountains do exist, how you thought otherwise i will not know” but let’s ignore that for now. The scientist have come only to see how our town works and why it works the way it does. And yes. Carla will go have dinner with me tomorrow night.” The smile stayed on Cecil’s lips and she let out a great laugh “It seems NightVale that today was a good day, and while tomorrow may be filled with dogs raining from the sky, aliens killing students, and the Desert Bluffs we shall not dwell on that. FOr today was a good day. Goodnight, NightVale, Goodnight.”  
Cecil waited until the giant On Air sign turned off before pushing back in her seat and rolling over to Intern Dana. The younger girl smiled, her eyes hardly leaving the paperwork in front of her.  
“I’ve only got some chunks of tomorrow planned. Management started sending pages over, and Mike couldn’t yell loud enough.” Cecil let out a great sigh and help her hands out to Dana. “Rock, paper, scissors!” Dana let out a groan as her Bomb lost to the Dog Park.  
“I don’t want to tell them though!” The pretty girl moaned. Cecil shot her a dark smile, and Dana would have sworn the eye on her forehead blinked. Cecil snapped her suspenders and nearly floated out of the recording booth.  
“Feed Khoshekh!” Intern Lana’s voice trailed behind her.

***  
Carla had no fucking idea what to wear. Cecil’s voice was playing behind her, going on about some old woman who had angel friends. Was this a formal date? Or was it more of a casual one? Should she try and manage her hair instead or….? Staying to the facts, Carla was hopeless on dates. She trailed slowly to the single bathroom and stared at her reflection. She had dark hazelnut skin, with wide matching eyes. Her hair was a brown nearly black and frizzy as hell. When she was a girl she used to pretend she was Hermione Granger, solving mysteries with Harry and making out with Ron. Somewhere down the line Ron grew a vagina. She stared at her reflection, running her hand across her somewhat chubby cheeks and over her thick lips. She ran both hands through her hair, drawing it back into a thick ponytail.  
A knock shook the foundation of her house, snapping Carla to attention. She hadn’t even realized Cecil wasn’t on the radio. She was only a little sad she missed the “Goodnight, NightVale, .Goodnight.” It was her favorite part. Carla peered out the window and could only catch the white top of Cecil’s pretty hair. She cast a worried glance at her old lab coat over jeans and a pair of old brown boots. It wasn’t exactly date material. She let out a laugh and ran downstairs.

***  
“Sorry that took so long I was-” Carla’s breath seemed to run out as she stared at the radio host. The woman was wearing thick combat boots, with dark purple shorts connected to her short sleeved, pin-striped button up by suspenders. Carla’s eyes scanned the woman’s long legs, inspecting the tattoos that matched those upon her arms and forehead.  
“It’s no problem at all dear, Carla. I thought i would be running late anyways.” Her deep voice stirred something inside Carla, in response she hurried closer to the odd being.  
“You look wonderful!” She squeaked out, trying to recover she continued. “Like the end of the world by bacteria, truly marvelous stuff!” She flushed a deep red and nearly ran back inside until she noticed the other woman was blushing just as hard, if not worse. It was kinda cute actually.  
“Neat!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just shot this out, so I'm sorry for errors! There will hopefully be another part, though I do like where it's ended...

The two women sat in the car, waiting for the man waving the flags to let them pass. Carla sat in silence, words seeming to fail her. Cecil hummed along to some vague song, and kept turning up the radio dial, even though no music (or noise at all) was playing.   
“So...where are we going?” Carla asked, breaking the awkward humming/silence. Cecil seemed surprised by the question, as if it had never occurred to her until that moment. “Oh well…” She trailed off “I was just planning on showing you around town, I suspected that you were more interested in the town than me.” Carla flushed a deep violet. Did she really come off that way? Like she didn’t care about people?  
Carla, feeling flustered, spluttered for an answer but could only come up with odd gasping sounds. She was nearly positive that it wasn’t the town behind her sudden incapability to speak. Cecil seemed unbothered by Carla’s spluttering and began talking.   
“I have a cat ya know. Well he’s not really mine, but I like to think that he’s emotionally mine. His name is Khoshekh, and he floats right above the 3rd sink in the women’s bathroom in the Radio Station. I guess that makes him the Radio Cat!” Cecil flashed a brilliant grin at Carla, and she felt herself unravel. Carla wanted to ask questions about the floating cat, but for some odd reason a little tugging in her chest told her not to. Instead she let out a little laugh, sticking her hand out the open window as the car started again.  
The car ride seemed to span forever, not that Carla was complaining it was a every fun trip, but when they finally reached Big Rico's she was aching to stretch her legs.   
“Wait, isn’t this the place right next to my-” Carla turned her head 90 degrees, a little green house catching her eye.   
“Yep! That’s your house! It’s only proper to drive around the entire town on a first date my dear Carla, everyone knows that.” Cecil crooned, lifting her long legs out of the small car, running a hand through her white hair. Carla really was confused, and didn’t know you were supposed to drive around the entire town. It wasn’t until much later that Carla realized how stupid her own thoughts sounded.  
Cecil held out a manicured hand, yanking Carla into a run. The hot sun glinted off Cecil’s brow, a deep laugh rumbled in Carla’s chest, her sneakered feet slapping the sidewalk. They were inside the air conditioned bowling alley all too soon for both the girls. Cecil dropped Carla’s tanned hand, swiping it across her forehead and flinging the sweat at the man sitting by the shoe rental desk. The man through two mismatched pairs of shoes at the two women, and Cecil was off again.  
In less than 10 seconds it seemed that Cecil had set the lane and got her shoes laced. Carla lowered herself onto the sticky bench, and attempted to tie her too-large shoed in the dim light. She would never admit that the reason for her fumbling fingers was only a few feet away.  
“May I help?” A soft voice called out, intense purple eyes meeting Carla’s own brown ones. Her breath caught in her throat, all she could do was nod and watch. Cecil kneeled down, her long fingers wrapped the long laces into a bow.  
“T-tha-thank you” Carla stuttered out.   
Cecil let out a laugh, holding out a hand. “Wanna tell me about that science thing?”

***

Carla had draped her lab coat over her arm, and stared after the retreating woman. Their date had been amazing, perfect really. Carla would gladly go through 100 more of them, and never get bored. Cecil was a strange woman, but she knew just how to make Carla laugh. Thinking back Carla hadn’t laughed that hard since...well ever.  
Carla hadn’t wanted the night to end, but curfew had called and Cecil had reluctantly dropped Carla off at home. They had stared at each other awkwardly for a few moments, but then Cecil was moving, her thick lips clashing with Carla's. Carla had never felt as alive as she did when her tongue was playing with the other woman's.  
She could still feel the affects of the kiss as she fell asleep, her hand tracing her lips.


End file.
